Ranma's Wives: Fairy Tales Edition!
by ocramed
Summary: Not even the world of the Disney Princess can withstand the charms of the princely Ranma Saotome! Special guest: Sailor Moon!


**Ranma's Wives: Fairy Tales Edition! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Disney and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is limited story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story takes place in the TRT & SMST "world".**

* * *

**Part 1: "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"**

* * *

Once upon time, there was an immortal nobleman, one who was unconventional to the extreme. In modern times, this noble would become a productive member of society. However, back in his younger years, this noble, as noble a warrior as he was, performed a different sort of "production", when came to both princess…and witches.

"Excuse me, noble sir!" said voice from below.

Sir Ranma of Briton, knight of the legendary Round Table, was on his never ending journey to gain new fighting skills, when he came upon a dwarf in the heart of Europe. There was only one way to respond to such a sight.

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he frowned.

"Are you a prince, sir?" said the dwarf.

"Um, I guess so," Ranma replied. Truth be told, Ranma had been many things, including that of being a King of Denmark for a spell, after his friend Beowulf passed on.

"Well, I was a king, actually-"

"Good enough," said the dwarf. "By the way, my name is 'Doc'."

"Doc…what?"

"Just 'Doc'," said the dwarf named 'Doc'. "Come; my place is over here."

"Um, you're not going to do anything weird, are you?" Ranma asked.

"Huh?"

Soon, Ranma comes across a grove of trees, where he could see six other dwarves, as well as a prone young maiden who lies upon a bed of flowers.

"This isn't some human sacrifice is it?" Ranma said, as he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "'Cuz, if it is, we're going to have a bit of a problem."

"Who is this idiot?" said a grumpy dwarf.

"I managed to find a nobleman, who could save the princess," said Doc.

"Humph!"

"Um, okay then," Ranma replied, as he looked around. "Um, why is that guy smiling?"

"I'm really sad, sir," said the happy-looking dwarf. "I just can't help it."

"Yeah, right."

"We dwarves have a mine that we, well, mine," Doc said, as he took off his hat and sighed. "We came back from work, when 'Snow White' was caught in our house."

"I see," Ranma said, as he examined the girl. "Wow…"

"She be pretty," said a bashful dwarf, as he blushed furiously.

"I guess, but, man, she needs some sun. I thought I was looking at a ghost or something."

"Well, she might become a ghost if we…if we," began the dwarf that was about to sneezy. "Ah-CHOO!"

"I get it," Ranma said. "Okay, I think I might be able to help, if I know how."

"Well, apparently, a witch gave Snow White a poisoned apple," Doc said. "I managed to prevent the poison, but now she appears to be in a deep sleep."

"Probably in a state of shock," Ranma said, as he touched Snow White's skin. "She is alive, though."

"What are…are we going to do?" yawned one of the dwarves.

"Well, I could transfer some of my essence to Snow White, as a way of reviving her," Ranma replied. "Question is, how…"

"Maybe you can give her a kiss?" asked a dopey-looking dwarf.

"That's stupid," said the grumpy dwarf. "A kiss isn't going to help!"

"Well, touching the lips could do it," Doc said. "I'm all out of ideas, and Snow White cannot remain in this state."

"Well, a kiss then," Ranma said with a shrugged, as he leans in for the kiss…

SMOOSH!

ZAP!

Snow White's eyes begin the flutter, as she slowly opened her eyes to see a handsome male leaning over him…

SLAP!

"Ow!" Ranma yelled.

"You…did not sully me, did you?" Snow White asked, as she sits up.

"No, I didn't," Ranma replied, as he felt his face. "Blame Doc for me giving you 'The Ranma'."

"The…what?"

"Princess, it's okay," Doc said. "I was the one who suggested that a kiss would undo the curse done on you."

"And my step-mother?"

"She be dead!" said the dopey dwarf.

"We killed her!" said the grumpy dwarf.

"Actually, we tried to capture her, but she fell off a cliff," Doc said.

Snow White raises an eyebrow.

"Honest," Doc replied.

"Oh, I see," Snow White said, as she relaxed a bit. She then turned towards Ranma.

"Well, then, I thank you for your help, Sir…?"

"Just call me 'Ranma', and we're even," Ranma replied, as he gets up. "I better be going now…"

Snow White thought about what had happened to her, and then about what her step-mother had tried to do to her…

"Sir Ranma?" Snow White said, as she gets up to chase after her kisser.

"You're not going to slap me or anything, will you?" Ranma asked with caution.

"Oh, I apologize for that," Snow White said. "But, a maiden has to be careful, you know."

"Says the one living with seven dudes," Ranma replied. "So, what's up?"

"My parents and step-mother are no more, so I can reclaim my kingdom," Snow White said. "But, I do want to reward you in some way…"

Snow White gently touches Ranma's shoulders gently.

"Um, okay, but we just met," Ranma said.

"Indeed. But a queen needs a strong man in her life, in order to effectively rule a kingdom."

"I see your point," Ranma replied. "Look, let's play it by ear, and see where we go from here."

"Then, we are in agreement," Snow White said, as she kneeled before Ranma. "I am yours, as friend, future wife…and the mother of your future children."

"Oh, brother…"

Meanwhile, in a rocky terrain below the mines of the seven dwarfs, the prone body of a woman stirs.

"I…I will not be denied!" said the step-mother of Snow White. "Once I am healed, I will make the lineage of my step-daughter a miserable one!"

Tbc.

Author's Note: Basically, this story will have Ranma crossing with Disney Princess. Will he hook up with all of them? Well, you will have to wait and see.

* * *

**Next Time: "Sleeping Beauty!"**


End file.
